Sonic Truth or Dare
by Lucasdragon95
Summary: This is a Sonic Truth or Dare. So you can see all your favorite characters (From Sonic X - Sonic Lost worlds) Getting tortured by a Dare or Telling the truth. WARNING!: This story may contain Violence. Notice: This is my very first fic and This story is so funny! Read and Enjoy Oh yeah Don't forget to Review.
1. Welcome to My World

**_This is a Sonic Truth or Dare. So you can see all your favorite characters (From Sonic X - Sonic Lost worlds) Getting tortured by a Dare or Telling the truth. WARNING!: This story may contain Violence Notice: This is my very first fic and This story is so funny! Read and Enjoy Oh yeah Don't forget to Review._**

**_(Note:_** I don't own these Character..**_)_**

* * *

Chapter 1 Welcome To My World

Welcome to Sonic Truth or Dare! My name is Lucas the Dragon but call my Lucas (also you can call my nickname Luke)

and I am going to be The host in this game and these are my Co-Hostess Breeze the cat and angel the hedgehog.

A red and black dragon with jet black, A white T-shirt, and navy blue jean pants, and has no shoes on mysteriously walked in the empty room with his two Co-hostesses Angel and Breeze starting to looking the the **_Mysterious_** empty room.

"okay, this is the i am going to host right here in this **_mysterious_** room i can call the game room." Said Lucas as he looking around the room. (Dun dun dun)

The room started echo after he yells, But a Baby blue Female Cat with a pink tank top with a heart design on it (so call her "lucky" shirt), A White Skirt, and hot pink high heels then she got her hair in a ponytail and her nails was made in pink nail polish (just like Zeena but different and shes way too girly than her) by Lucas.

"YOU SHUT UP ALREADY GEEZ YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALWAYS YELLING ACROSS THE ROOM!" Breeze yelled.

Breeze you need to calm down remember that time you was getting so mad you send Lucas to the hospital for that prank he did to me and you. said Angel as she remember that day.

A rose pink hedgehog with long hair, a black shirt, a midnight blue pants, and had on purple shoes with her hands on her hips.

"yes i remember that day." said breeze

_Flashback_

_Lucas held the video camera and sneaks in breeze and Angel's room (Lucas,Angel and breeze had the same dorm room at college.) and he starting to grin and puts whip cream on breezes and angels hand then he starts to tickle there noses with a feather then run out of there room just like Sonic._

_Angel: mmn..._

_Both Breeze and Angel was sleeping quietly then suddenly... _

_*double splat*_

_huh what... said angel in her tired voice.  
_

_Huh huh huh... said Breeze as woke up in a half tired voice _

_They notice they got whip cream on there faces and Angel starting to gross out (she though it was shaving cream) but breeze well she going to hurt Lucas so badly his cant walk or run after she gets done with him (To let you know Breeze having some anger issues to letting you all know)._

_"LUCAS!" Breeze Shouted out.  
_

_"Ew i got shaving cream on my face..." said Angel as started walking to the bathroom to wash her face with water after Lucas pranked her with the old whip cream in the face trick. (from sonic shorts)  
_

_Breeze cleans her face after Angel gets done so she can hunt Lucas down for what he did to her and Angel but she doesn't notice Lucas was hiding in the closet in his room. When she gets in his room she looks around there careful but all the suddenly a sneeze comes from the closet. _

_"i know you in that closet Lucas i can hear you sneezing in there." As she growls while she walks toward the closet and the open the door but she cant open cause he is trying to keep it close but failed to that means breeze using her super strength to force him out of the closet. _

_"OH *beep*!" Lucas yelled out as he getting beaten the crap out of by breeze as she punching with her lefts and rights then she grabs his arms and breaking them at the same time then she did the same to his legs._

_"THE HORROR! THE PAINFUL HORROR!" Lucas cried out for help after he was screaming like little girl._

_one trip to the hospital, One trip to the E.R. room and one arm surgery__ later__._

_He was in the E.R room with Arm casts and Leg casts from a brutal beatdown by Breeze and he was mumbling with anger  
_

_why she did that for._

_Lucas mumbled after he was so pissed off at breeze for what she did to him._

_ "serve you right for pranking me and Angel you jerk." Breeze laughed at Lucas for what she did to her as she high-fives Angel._

_"One day i will have my revenge!" Lucas glared at the girls and started to growl._

_Flashback ended_

"They did surgery on my arms because its broken like toothpicks, TOOTHPICKS gosh anyways i have to replace them with mechanical arms untill my new arms comes in." said Lucas as he looks at the camra and says. Warning you will see how i react about my new arms comes in.

"How you get those mechanical arms?"asked Angel as She has her hand under her chin and starting to wonder.

"Well they say they have to remove my arms because my funny bone, elbow bone and wrist bone are broken so badly it went out of places." Lucas growled as he replied.

"less talk more Gaming!" Breeze yelled as she points at the clock.

"fine fine." Lucas replied again.

"Anyways the rules are very very simple." said Angel.

"mhm." Breeze replied.

"Yep." Lucas replied as well.

"Before we start with the rules lets me our contestants!" Breeze shouted as She pulled out the list of contestants.

Contestants

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog A.k.a the fastest thing alive

Mile "Tails" Power

Amy Rose Know as Sonic's Lover

Knuckles the Echidna

Cream the rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Vanilla The Rabbit - Cream's Mother

Shadow the Hedgehog Know as The Ultrament Life

Rough the bat

Dr. Eggman

Silver the hedgehog

Blaze the cat

Wave the swallow

Storm the Albatross

Jet the hawk

Cosmo the Seedrian

Mina the Mongoose

Nicole the Lynx

E123-Omaga

Metal Sonic

Vector The Crocoidile

Charmy the Bee

Espio the Chameleon

Honey the Cat

Big the Cat

Shade the Echidna

Tikal the Echidna

Zeena the Zeti

Zor the Zeti

Zazz the Zeti

Zavok the Zeti

Zomom the Zeti

Zik the Zeti

Mephilies the Dark

Marine the Raccoon

Fiona the fox

Sally Acorn

Lara-su

Julie-su the echidna

* * *

"Whew that was a lot of contestants will be in this game." Breeze giggled evily.

"Yeah we not going to torture them we let the reviewers torture them instead so they can bring a lot of truths or a lot of dares at the next level." said Lucas as he smirks evily as he really knows how to bring the sonic character to the _**mysterious** _room.

"I cant wait till i see my sonicku for the first time this will be a dream come true and one day i will marry him but first i will get rid of that pink psychopath with a lot of dare that can torture her." said Angel as she started to grin.

"Um... angel... don't say you can torture amy with a lot of dares." said Breeze As she trying to worn her about this game that any reviewers that can truth or dare the Host and the Co-hostess.

"Shes right angel." Lucas agreed to Breeze's Comment

"How Come?" asked Angel

"Well i know i am regret this but the reviewers can come to the _**mysterious**_ room as Special guest for the dare for any character they dared them to. Oh theirs one thing i have to tell you two we got the old fan girl pit and the fan boy pit.

"Yay! i missed those pits also theirs anti fan pits we all have to watch because the reviewers will dare one of us or more to that pit also these anti fan pits will kill you or if theirs a chance of survival." said Breeze as worried and gulped gulps and starting to hope the first reviewer doesn't starting off with the first dare.

"This going to take a while." said Lucas as he sighed and shrugs.

"Okay I'm back from the store!" said Angel as She came back with 2000 cans of Chili,2000 packs of hotdog, and 2000 hotdog buns as she giggles.

She gave lucas the bill then she walks the the wall of the **_mysterious_** room as her finger snap a door appears out of no where that leads to the kitchen.

"Breeze I'm back and okay now." said Breeze as she sniffs after she finished sobbing from the Utlra super sad moment that everyone cant able to resist its very sadness and crying parts.

"Crap this show is about to be over soon!"Lucas said In his dramatic moment EVER while Angel Starting to Make chili dogs for sonic's arrival.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted it In a Dark Vader voice.

"Guess what time is it." said Breeze.

"Its teleporting time!" Angel shouted.

"DING DING YOUR ARE CORRECT!" yelled Breeze as she smiled out to her.

"YAY!" Angel yelled as she was excited.

Breeze starting to snaps her fingers twice as she about to summon all the sonic characters from mobius to the human world.

Meanwhile at mobius

"Ahhhhh!" Sonic screamed.

"OH COME ON SONIC I KNOW YOU SAYING YOU DATE ME SO BADLY!" Amy yelled out

Sonic yelled out. "NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT SO STOP LAYING!" as he trying to corrected her.

He was trying to run away from amy by Out running her. But she getting closer and closer to catch sonic but she tripped on a ant ("wow that is one strong ant." ) and falls to the ground face first as for sonic he lucky escapes ("for now...Dun Dun Dun Duuuunnn").

"son of a-" said Amy as her sentence cuts out as she saw a envelop in front of her.

"what is this?" asked Amy as picks up the envelop and started reads it.

(note says) Hello sonic and friends your invaded to a biggest party with food,fun,and music also prizes so meets me at the at the lake at one hour make sure to come right on time for the "fun" of your life.

From ?

"Yay, a party today from some random person and we all got invited that means sonic is invited so i can spend time with him." said Amy as she giggled and squeals with happiness and joy so she ran to the lake.

_One hour later_

Everyone was at the lake and looking around confused except for Cream and Cheese playing in the flowers. As amy looking at the others but sonic is not there.

"hi everyone! I see you guys invited in the this party too from that same person?" said Amy as she wave to her friends.

"Yep we all are." Tails replied as He nodded

"Mhpm why am i invited to this lame party." said shadow with disguised looked on his fast while he looks at the other direction with his eye close.

"I just got home from the beach but a the sudden a envelop that say your invited." said Tikal as she was playing with cream and cheese as she smiles for the party.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Shade as place her hand on her arm in a very nervously.

"Stop being a baby shade." Amy commanded as She was trying to get shade to stop being nervous.

"No i not.." said Shade as she was sucking on her thumb cutely.

Sonic finally Arrived from being late to the party but he was made a few quick stops.

"Sorry, I'm late did i missed something?" asked sonic as he apologized.

"no" Everyone replied.

"Thats goo-" Sonic's sentence cuts off as he saw shade who sucking on her thumb."why shade sucking on her thumb shes like 14 and she still doing it?" He asked

"Cause i have a fear of people pop out of nowhere." said Shade as she keep sucking on her thumb.

Cheese was splashing water at cream and laughing and all of the suddenly the water glows white.

"Chao ch-chaooo!" Cheese yelled. (In Translation: "What is that!")

"I don't what it is but its scary." Cried Cream as she ran to her mother and hiding behind her.

The portal opens inside the lake and starting to suck everyone in it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

_Back at the Mysterious room_

"I got them in the portal they will be here in a few seconds." said Breeze as she looks at her watch.

Lucas looks at the his watch if i had one ("like always but some time he don't had on today").

Angel: sonic and his friends will be in in 3 2 1. said Angel as she starting to counted down.

The portal was open on the ceiling then the sonic characters falls out it and lands on the floor and they starting to groan in pain Except for Sonic,Silver,Shadow, and Knuckles face planted.

"W-Where are we. She starts to looking around." said Wave as she looking around where shes at.

"Its dark out here no light." said Storm as he stepped on blazes tail and she started to jumps and hisses at strom for step on her adorable tail.

"STORM THAT HURTS YOU BRAINLESS BIRD!" Blaze yelled and hisses.

"I'M NOT BRAINLESS!" Storm yelled.

"OH YEAH PROVE IT!" She yelled back at him

"OK!" He yelled back at her as he replied.

"Um...um... 2+2=... um...um...um... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Storm stops at one of his questions. ("i sound like patrick")

Blaze started Laugh at storm Because he dont know what 2+2 is. ("wow no matter wave can't teach cause storm is brain haves spider webs on it.")

"Welcome everyone to my world This is SPARTA!" yelled Lucas as he was joking around.

"Na, just kidding this is the _**mysterious**_ room this where we going to start my favorite game truth or dare." He said as he greets his contestants.

"Who are you!" Scared shade who Sucks on her thumb cutely again in fear.

"SONICKUUU!" Angel shouted as She did a fangirl scream.

"Not again, I must run! RUN AWAY!" Sonic shouted.

"COME BACK SONIC I WANT TO KISS YOU!" She shouted yet again.

Sonic starting to run yet again ("how many times he had to run i wish some random reviewer dare him to puts something on his feet so angel can kissing him all she wants.") but this time Angel Trips over a ladybug ("why these bugs always be stronger then everyone!").

"I BROKEN A NAIL!" She yelled out.

"We'll be right-" Lucas's sentence cuts out.

"Oh my gosh... my nail..." Angel yelled as She started to cry.

"Back after this! so go to the next chapter!" Lucas yelled with a peace sign.

* * *

**_ Remember to Review This chapter but more still coming up so don't stories yet, Also one last thing if you got any truth or dare Please send it to PM to as soon as you can Thank you and enjoy the show._**


	2. Sonic and Shadow are Friends?

_**This is a sonic and friends Truth or Dare only on FanFiction. See your favorite Sonic characters (from Sonic X - Sonic Lost Worlds) getting torturing dares or Non-punishable truths! Read and Review! Warning: This story contains Violence that is too Violent For kids 12 or younger.**_

_**Notice: This for Teens 13 or Older it contains alot of humor! *in a epic voice***_

* * *

Chapter 2 Sonic and Shadow are friends?

"Welcome back to Sonic Truth or Dare!" Breeze shouted.

"Breeze, wheres Lucas I didn't see him in the room so did you see him?" asked Angel.

"He was talking to Blaze to be his girlfriend because she was being shy." Breeze replied

"Oh." Angel smiled.

"He'll be back later after he get done talking to blaze." said Breezae

"Also we got two reviewers so lets get these Truth or Dares out of the way." She added.

"Angel thanks for the chill dogs." said Sonic as he appreciated to Angels cooking.

"Damn that girl, who did she think she is!" Amy growled.

"Who crud this is going to be a fight over Sonic again!" Breeze shouts, who switched the camra to standyby.

We sorry this scene is way too violent for anyone to see..please standby

"Jantior theres blood everywhere again!" Breeze shouted very loud acrossed the room.

"Damn Kids, with there violence that reminds back in my day me and my friends playing stick ball or something." Jantior mumbled.

"Whatever.." said Breeze, who was rolling her eyes then she revived Angel and Amy.

The rules board appeared out of nowhere and Everyone Reading it:

_**Rule #1**_: Everyone must do the dare or the get punished to fan girl pit or the mystery door with a "?" on it.

_**Rule #2**_: If anyone going to quiet the game will get punished and get kicked by Chuch Norris.

_**Rule #3**_: only reviewers got powers not the characters (that means you shadow and sonic)

**_Rule #4_**: there will be Punishment and death Counters for each character and also theres a prize who was ahead of everyone who was playing.

_**Rule #5**_: Only reviewers can use the Mystery door, the pits, and can use chuck norris if the need to for a sick dares or any other dares.

Lucas.. :)

"Lets start our First Reviewer!" Angel Shouted.

* * *

_**Shadow lover 123**_

_**ok i have some truths and dears**_  
_**Amy: how did u meet Sonic**_  
_**Sonic&Shadow: Admit that you love each other more then friends and you can't lie because i know that you love each other**_  
_**Shadow: kiss Sonic**_  
_**Sonic: get in a fight with Knuckles**_  
_**Shadow&Sonic: Sing Perfect Day, Bad boy, Miracle, Ready for love, can't stop the rain and Endless Summer all by Cascada also Lucasdrgon95 so u you can send me some truth and dears from my Sonic X story that's all from now**_

* * *

"Its time for truths and Amy is First!" Breeze Shouted.

"When i first met sonic, he saved me from the destroyed planet and saw him defeated eggman.." said amy as she blushing.

"Aw how romantic.." Said angel, who was placing her hands on her cheeks as she blushing.

"I'm back...hehehe.." said lucas as he was blushing and face full of kisses from blaze.

"Lets get to our next dare..." Lucas smiled evily.

"We don't love each other, We hate each other and thats final!" sonic and shadow shouted.

"Also your dare starts now Shadow or i will get Chuck Norris round house special." said Lucas as he glared at Shadow.

"Sonic if you don't do it i have to drag you in the closet as your punishment..." said Angel, who was winking at sonic.

"Love alert!" Lucas Shouted.

"I'll take the Punishment i want to be with maria." said shadow as his head for kick off and blood goes everywhere.

Death list

Shadow - 1 (he got Decaptated)

"Well thats one punishment or deaths and also if you get more then 3 punishments will be in the room watching little kids shows like teletubies,barney or anything Muhahahahahahaha!" Lucas shouted while he laughing evily.

"Yay Closet time for sonic!" Angel shouted as she draging the blue hedgehog in the closet.

Punishment list

Shadow - 1

Sonic - 1

"OH HELP ME SOMEONE!" Sonic yelled, who was draged to the closet.

Few hours later

"Wow that was fun... my soniku." said Angel in her cute voice as she had her clothes back on while she panting.

"Anyways, Sonic its time to fight.." said Lucas as he teleports Sonic and Knuckles to the ring.

"At the red corner is Knuckles and at the blue coner is sonic!" said Lucas, who had a mic.

"I want a nice clean fight no name calling ,no crying to the mommies and no throwing out of the ring." said lucas.

DING DING

One hour later

Sonic and shadow was on the mat bleeding and beaten while lucas starting to count as they still on the mat.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

"ITS A TIE!" Lucas yelled as he called the janitor.

"You kids with your stupidity and there fights." The Jantior started to mumble.

"Yeah Yeah just shut up and start cleaning." said Lucas.

"Fine.." He starting to

"Its sing time!" Breeze shouted.

"We got 5 cards for you two pick and sing them infront of everyone." said Angel.

Sonic and Shadow pick card 4 that is Perfect day and the starting to singing very very badly almost everyone had ear plugs on but too bad for omega and Metal Sonic.

**_5 really long and singing hours later_**

_Death list_

_Shadow _- 1  
_Omega_ - 1 (exploded)  
_Metal sonic_ - 1 (self-destructed)

Everyone is started to laugh at Sonic and Shadow who was embressed so badly Lucas,Breeze and Angel was laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah i will give you truth or dares Shadow lover 123 and also Jasmine is my new Co-hostess in this game so come on out jasmine!" Lucas shouted as he welcome Jasmine.

"Thank for letting me to be your Co-hostess Lucas and wheres my shadow!" Jasmine shouted.

"Hes right over there." Lucas Pointed at shadow.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh.." said Jasmine as she fangirl scream.

"Holy sh-" Shadows sentence cutted as he was hug tackled by Jasmine.

"Ok times for our next reviewer!" Breeze shouted.

* * *

_**ParadocxalMindElla1**_

_**Shadow: Act like you and Sonic are best friends for three entire chapters.**_  
_**Knuckles: Dress in a care bear costume and hug EVERYONE who's playing.**_  
_**Amy: Everybody hates Chris. Hit him with a hammer as hard as you can.**_  
_**Sonic: Sing "Friday" by Rebbeca Black and claim that you're her biggest fan.**_  
_**Tails: Create a machine that can switch voices and switch yours with Cream's!**_  
_**Cream: After you've switched voices with Tails, go to Sonic and pretend that you are Tails trapped in Cream's body, and that Cream is trapped in Tails'. Tails has to play along! Keep the act for two chapters, and then switch back.**_

Okay, that's it for now :)

"Shadow its time for you and sonic to be friends for three Chapters." said Jasmine as she pushed Shadow to Sonic.

"Do it or else." Lucas glared at Shadow.

"Or else what." Shadow glared back at Lucas.

Lucas and his Co-hostess points at the mystery door that leads to some random punishment if shadow will refuse to do his dare.

"Fine ill be Sonic's f..fr..friend." said Shadow as he mumbles.

"Thats what I though." said Lucas as he smirks.

"Why i have to wear this its so lame and childish." said Knuckles.

"Because you got to hug everyone who was playing this game." said Jasmine.

_Hug list for knuckles_

_Sonic_ (no problem)  
_Tails_ (No prob)  
_Amy_ (still no problem)  
_Cream_ and cheese(Friendly hug)  
_Vanilla_ (no problem)  
_Shadow_ (got the crap beaten)  
_Rouge_ (Hug and a kiss)  
(weird looking hug)  
_Silver_ (telepathic hug)  
_Blaze_ (Burn'd knuckles to a crisp) 1  
_Wave_ (a slap to him while she thinks about Lucas's cutness)  
_Storm_ (Punchs him all the way throught the earths core) 2  
_Jet_ (hits him with a feather fan ending knuckles up like a corkscrew) 3  
_Cosmo_ (no problem)  
_Mina_ (no problem)  
_Nicole_ (no problem)  
_Omega_ (Bone Crushing hug) 4  
_Metal sonic_ (Bone Crushing hug again) 5  
_Vector_ (Ate him alive) 6  
_Charmy_ (Stings him in the eye) 7  
_Espio_ (Kunai treatment) 8  
_Honey_ (no problem)  
_Big _(Crushed him alive) 9  
_Shade_ (no problem and was thinking about Lucas too)  
_Tikal _(same a Shade)  
_Zeena_ (A girly hug)  
_Zor_ (Kicked him in the shin)  
_Zazz_ (he skinned him) 10  
_Zavok_ (he burns him into a crisp again) 11  
_Zomom_ (he got eatten again)  
_Zik_ (hiting him with his staff over and over again till his skill breaks) 12  
_Mephilies_ (he shot him with his laser) 13  
_Marine_ (no problem)  
_Fiona_ (no problem and did the same thing like Shade,Wave,and Tikal)  
_Sally_ (no problem)  
_Lara and Julie_ (Beating the living hell on him and hugging Lucas instead)

_Death List (also the preschool shows of torture if the character has more 3 death )_

_Metal Sonic_- 1

_Omega_ - 1

_Shadow_ - 1

_Sonic_ -1

_**Knuckles - 14 (334 hours of the dramatic teletubies punishment)**_

"Wow Knuckles didn't like it from the start." Jasmine Laughed

"Woah, Lucas you got Blaze,Tikal,Wave,Shade,Fiona,Julie and Lara" Breeze said as she was jealous.

"Breeze do you have a crush on lucas as well?" asked Angel.

"Yes I have.." said Breeze in a shy voice while she blushing deeply.

"Its teletubies punishment time Knuckles!" Jasmine shouted as she drags Knuckles who is was scream like a 5 year old girl.

"No not the teletubies anything but thats my worst enemies please have chaos mercy on my soul!" Knuckles shouted dramatic, who was tied up on the chair with the T.V on.

"Bye bye.." said Jasmine as she closes the door leaving the room pitch black.

" Well Knuckles will not going to get to play since he on his 14 day punishment endlessly while watching the teletubies." said Lucas as he puts his name on the Video Punishment list.

"Now to our next dare shall we." said Lucas.

Chris appears out of nowhere who was looking around and wonder why he as the room confused as he starting to run from amy who had her hammer ready to hit him.

"AHHHH!" Chris screaming.

"No not amy!" He shouted.

"Amy everyone hates chris grab your hammer and go nuts." said Lucas

"Finally I can put my anger on him." said Amy as she pull her hammer out and running after him.

"Come back here!" Amy Shouted as she chasing him into another room.

"Well this will going to take a while." said Lucas.

"Lets get to sonic for his next dare." said Breeze.

"Finally i can get to do a single singer song." said Sonic.

Sonic was starting to sing "Friday" by Rebecca Black. 

_**(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)**_  
_**Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_  
_**Yeah-ah-ah**_  
_**Yeah-ah-ah**_  
_**Yeah-ah-ah**_  
_**Yeah-ah-ah**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**[Rebecca Black - Verse 1]**_

_**7am, waking up in the morning**_  
_**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs**_  
_**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal**_  
_**Seein' everything, the time is goin'**_  
_**Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'**_  
_**Gotta get down to the bus stop**_  
_**Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)**_

_**Kickin' in the front seat**_  
_**Sittin' in the back seat**_  
_**Gotta make my mind up**_  
_**Which seat can I take?**_

_**It's Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gotta get down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**_  
_**Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gotta get down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_  
_**Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**[Rebecca Black - Verse 2]**_

_**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway**_  
_**Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly**_  
_**Fun, fun, think about fun**_  
_**You know what it is**_  
_**I got this, you got this**_  
_**My friend is by my right yeah**_  
_**I got this, you got this**_  
_**Now you know it**_

_**Kickin' in the front seat**_  
_**Sittin' in the back seat**_  
_**Gotta make my mind up**_  
_**Which seat can I take?**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gotta get down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**_  
_**Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gettin' down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_  
_**Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday**_  
_**Today it-is Friday, Friday**_  
_**We-we-we so excited**_  
_**We so excited**_  
_**We gonna have a ball today**_

_**Tomorrow is Saturday**_  
_**And Sunday comes afterwards...**_  
_**I don't want this weekend to end**_

_**[Rap Verse]**_

_**R-B, Rebecca Black**_  
_**So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)**_  
_**In the back seat (In the back seat)**_  
_**I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Fast lanes, switchin' lanes**_  
_**Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)**_  
_**(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me**_  
_**Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream**_  
_**Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend**_  
_**We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gotta get down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**_  
_**Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gettin' down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_  
_**Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**It's Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gotta get down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**_  
_**Friday, Friday**_  
_**Gotta get down on Friday**_  
_**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_  
_**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_  
_**Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

"BRAVO!" Lucas Clapped

Everyone cheering and whistling then stay saying encore from sonics very good singing talent as He bows to the others.

"Its time for the last two dares." said angel.

"I'll getting starting on that voice switching mechine." said Tails, who walked to his lab and starting to built.

"Awsome." said Lucas

"I don't know about this " said Cream in a polite voice.

"You have to Cream or else.." he said in a scary voice.

"Ok.." Cream gulped.

"Alright its done Lucas, Breeze,Angel and Jasmine you can come see it." said Tails.

"What does this button do.." said Lucas as he presses that botton.

The machine was turned on and swaps Tails and Cream's voices that tails got Creams voice and Cream got Tails's voice then its turns back off and waiting to be used once again.

"It works." said tails in Creams voice.

"I missed my pretty voice." said Cream in Tails voice.

"Who cares cream, just go tell sonic that you are tails trap in the girls body or i will punish you or your mother." said Lucas.

"Fine and please don't punish my mom or i will cry." said cream, who was walking to sonic with a smile.

"Sonic I'm tails traps in Creams body but do you want to hand out buddy." said "tails".

"and I'm Cream trap in Tails body ." said "Cream".

"Okay..." Sonic was confussed.

"It's only for two whole chapters." said Lucas.

"Anyways that's our time for today go the next Chapter to see more Sonic Truth or Dare!" Angel shouted as she wave at the camra.

"I'm back, what I miss." said Amy with a bloody hammer and dress.

"Nothing.." Lucas lied.

"JANTIOR GET HER NOW!" Breeze yelled as he walked in the other room and cleans up.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this Chapter, I hope you enjoy it and make sure to send me a lot of PMs also don't forget the reviews. Thank you!**_


End file.
